deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Season Finale: Prince Dastan vs Altair Ibn-La'Ahad
Okay. It's time. In this special battle, we'll have a first for me: FICTIONAL WARRIORS. Now, let's remember those that conquered before: US Navy SEALs.jpg|The US Navy SEALs, who defeated the French Naval Commandos Red Army.jpg|The Red Army, who defeated the 26th of July Movement. British SAS.jpg|The SAS, who defeated Dac Cong Ned Kelly.jpg|Ned Kelly, the outlaw who defeated Chief Crazy Horse Chechen Rebels.jpg|Chechen Rebels, who defeated the IRA Avatar 1.jpg|Sicilian Mafia, who defeated the Triad Gang MarineRaiders.jpg|Marine Raiders, who defeated the Communist Party of China german stormtroopers.jpg|The German Stormtroopers, who defeated the Rough Riders Pizarro.jpg|And Francisco Pizarro, who recently killed Oda Nobunaga And now, the time has come. So to end this season, we have: Prince Dastan: The Persian prince that who was adopted by a king since he prevented the death of another child and prevented the Sands of Time from falling into evil hands. meets fellow Middle Eastern warrior: Altair Ibn-La'Ahad: The Master Assassin who went on a quest to redeem himself by hunting down nine men, and then reshaping the order into a much more secretive force. In this battle of different warriors, only one can win. He shall be declared....THE DEADLEIST WARRIOR!!! Weapons Prince Dastan protected the Sands of Time with.... Airyaman.JPG|Airyaman SotMW.jpg|Sword of the Mighty Warrior Bow & Arrow.jpg|Bow & Arrow Dagger of Time.jpg|Dagger of Time Altair Ibn La'Ahad led the Assassin Order with.... Altair's Dagger.jpg|Short Blade Sword of Altairpng.png|Sword of Altair Throwing Knives.png|Throwing Knives Hidden Blade.jpg|Hidden Blade Edges Close Range: The Airyaman for more power and reach. Edge: Dastan Mid Range: Their both good swords, and have the same versatility. Edge: Even Long Range: The Bow for range and power. Edge: Dastan Special: The Dagger of Time because it can reverse time and Dastan can tell what Altair will do next. Edge: Dastan X-factors Dastan/X-factors/Altair 82 Training 90 76 Tactics 87 85 Physicality 88 This is very hard for me. Dastan has the edge in weapons, but Altair takes the X-factors. It will come down to the fact that Dastan can go back in time to counter Altair. Notes *Battle will take place either in Jerusalem or Alamut. You must vote for which battlefield. *If in Jerusalem, Dastan has invaded the city and Altair must assassinate him. *If in Alamut, Dastan has accidently helped the Templars in fighting the assassins, so Altair is therer to assassinate him. *The battle will be five-on-five. Dastan with four Persian soldiers and Altair with four Assassins. *Battle ends August 22, 2012. Battle "Dastan. After your success in Alamut, I want you to lead the assault on a distant city called Jerusalem." said Sharaman as he walked through the city with Dastan. "With pleasure, my king." he replies. Dastan walks to his horse and leads his men to battle. He easily defeats the Sacrean defenders and kills their leader, Salahdin. Meanwhile.... ''Abbas Sofian runs into Altair's study. "My...Master." he says the last word with a grudge." The city of Jerusalem has been overtaken by fierce warriors. Salahdin was killed in the battle." Altair looks at Abbas. "I will take four fellow assassins and kill their leader. Be gone." The Battle: Dastan: 12345 Altair: 12345 Dastan and four Persian soldiers are patrolling the city. Altair and four fellow assassins are watching from the rooftops. Altair raises his hand, and one assassin does a leap of faith to a pile of hay on the ground. Another two drop into the crowd below. Altair and the last assassin take the direct approach. "Please, leave this city at once." he yells at Dastan. "Says who?" he yells back. "The Assassins." Altair shouts as he throws a throwing knife into the throat iof the man beside Dastan. Dastan: 1234 Altair: 12345 Before the two can advance, Dastan's archer shoots an arrow into the head of the assassin beside Altair. Dastan: 1234 Altair: 1234 Before the archer can do any more damage, the assassin in the hay bale jumps from his cover and kills him with his Short Blade. Dastan: 123 Altair: 1234 Dastan, who has been fighting another assassin, thinks their may be more assassins. He quickly thrusts the Sword of the Mighty Warrior into the chest of the assassin as he flees. Dastan: 123 Altair: 123 Altair and his men take to the rooftops to follow the Persians. An assassin, not really thinking, sees a Persian and air assassinates him with his Hidden Blade. As he starts to get up, he sees Dastan's last soldier swing his Airyaman, decapitating the assassin. Dastan: 12 Altair: 12 The two remaining assassins drop behind the Persians and close the eyes of their comrade. They then continue running. As they turn the corner, Altair quickly rolls under a swing from the Airyaman and slices the legs of the Persian soldier. He then finishes the kill with the Sword of Altair. Dastan: 1 Altair: 12 Dastan dodges a swing from the assassin and thrusts the Dagger of Time into the his heart. Dastan: 1 Altair: 1 The two legends draw their swords and fight like very skilled wild animals. Altair, thinking of something, parries a slash and moves in. Dastan, stunned, get a Hidden Blade to the throat. As he lays their and dies, he presses the button on the Dagger and goes back to the beginning of the dual. He now knows what Altair is going to do. As Altair moves in for the original kill strike, Dastan dodges the Hidden Blade and slashes Altair's throat with the Sword of the Mighty Warrior. Dastan: 1 Altair: The Prince raises his sword in the air and yells loudly in victory. Expert's Opinion The reason Dastan won was because of the fact that he could reverse time and counter Altair's initial kill blows. This allowed him to win every time. While Altair was a better warrior, he simply couldn't compete with that. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts